Talia's Law
by Shaelesand
Summary: After Talia's Chosen Selenay orders a few changes be made among the holderkin. (One shot)


Talia's Law

The Herald paused and surveyed the shy, fearful women careful not to meet his gaze.  There were easily fourteen wives and countless children.  The youngest wife looked barely twelve.

"What do you want here?"  A hard male voice demanded as a broad, older man strode into the large room.  "You are not welcome."

"I wondered when you would turn up."  The Herald said jovially.  "I'm permitted unrestricted access to the children, remember?"

"What do I care for the Queen's laws?"  The other man sneered.

"You should care.  By the treaty your forefathers signed when they settled in Valdemar you agreed to obey all the Kingdom's laws."  The Herald said with obvious patience.  "I'm only here to make certain you understand the laws."

"I know the laws, now leave."  The man demanded. 

"I don't think you do."  The Herald said patiently as he leaned against the doorframe, deceptively relaxed.  "Are you aware that it is illegal to engage in intercourse with a child under the age of sixteen?  It is also illegal to force anyone into marriage."

The Holderkin farmer studied the intruding Herald with the first stirrings of concern.  "What of it?"

"Well, I see at least three of your wives are under age."  The Herald pointed out.

"It is how we do things."  The farmer protested.

"But that isn't how Valdemar does it.  Each time you take one of these girls to your bed it is rape.  That would make you a chronic rapist."  The Herald's tone was still calm and vaguely amused.  "Now, it is quite simple really, if you want support from the crown you must obey the laws."

"We don't need the crown's support, now leave."  The Holderkin farmer reached out to grab the Herald's arm and found a sword tip blocking his path.  

"I leave and the troops outside leave with me."  The Herald continued calmly.  "That would leave you vulnerable not only to the bandits but to your neighbors.  You see, I've gone to each Holding and at each one informed them that unless they follow the laws they will be asked to leave and the only place you have to go is Karse.  Now, unless I am mistaken Karse not exactly tolerant of your beliefs, correct?"

The farmer glared at him in silence.

"I'm sure you can see we are being quite fair and we are giving you six moons to comply with Valdemaran law before we pull our support.  And by pulling support I mean the troops that help you chase off bandits, the financial aid after disasters, the judges, everything."  The Herald continued.  "In six moons I will return and your underage wives best be removed from your bed and preferably back with their families until they are of age.  And I will ask them under Truth Spell to be certain you have not touched them since today."

"How dare you threaten me?"  The farmer hissed.

"I am not threatening you at all.  I am informing you of the consequences of your actions if you persist in flouting Valdemaran law."  The Herald explained.  "We don't care who you worship or how many wives you have, that's between you and your gods.  We do care that Valdemaran citizens are being forced into marriages they don't desire at ages they should still be sheltered under their parents' roof."

Removing his sword tip from the farmer's throat he sheathed his blade.  "It isn't exactly a hard decision, now is it?  Let the girls grow up a little before you rush them into the bedroom and let those who aren't willing leave and you get to keep the army, the fair judges, the disaster funds, and all the other benefits of being a law abiding community."

"This is Talia's doing."  The farmer growled.

"I thought you didn't have a daughter named Talia."  The Herald said in mock ignorance.  "Not that it matters, but it is the Queen's doing.  She may be a female and inferior in your eyes but she is not a weak woman.  Well, have a nice day, sir.  And if there is anyone else wanting to leave they can come with me now or perhaps when I return in the fall."

He didn't wait to see if anyone would follow before he turned and strode from the building.  His companion, Jusline, waited patiently for him outside.

_:You enjoyed that much too much.:_  She observed.

_:Just think, all those women in there didn't have a chance to grow up before she was made into a mother.  They deserve to grow up.  They deserve to have a choice.  And if it takes a gentle reminder and a bit of blackmail to achieve it then I am not one to quibble about methods.:_  He checked his tack before he swung into his saddle.

_:Let's see, we have bribed the priests, sorry, _reminded _the priests that if they want to get the education funds Queen Selenay gives out all_ the children must be properly educate, which includes the girls,  and we threatened to leave the holdings flapping in the wind if they don't let the girls grow up and have a choice.  What exactly does that make us?:_  She asked._

The Herald grinned as he let her choose their path out of the farmyard.  _:Effective.:_

They were barely out of sight of the holding when a rustle in the bushes caught his attention.  The youngest wife, a pale little blonde that would be pretty child if she weren't as worn as a woman four times her age stepped hesitantly out of the bushes.

"Were you serious?"  She asked hesitantly.  "Can I really come with you?"

He smiled warmly.  "Of course I was serious."

She started walking up the road next to his Companion.  She kept her eyes down cast as she walked, never once looking up at him.

He watched her for a couple minutes before dismounting and lifting her up behind his saddle.  "Will he be angry with you?"  He asked.

The girl nodded.

"Then we better make a run for it before they discover you're missing."  He said as he swung up in the saddle.  "Now hold on.  Jusline's a little fast."

The girl obediently grabbed hold of the back of the saddle just as Jusline picked up the pace.  

"What's your name?"  The Herald asked as they left the holding at speeds no horse could achieve.

"Sara."  She answered as she struggled to keep a grip on the saddle.

"Well then Sara, I am Herald Jovian."  He said in introduction.  "And this beautiful lady is Jusline.  Now, where would you like to go?"

"Haven."  Sara requested shyly.

"Haven it is."  He agreed.  _:See, we are effective and that is what counts.:_


End file.
